1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable single point machine tool for machining flat faces on pipe ends, flanges, beveled weld end preparations and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Portable facing tools for machining flat and bevel surfaces on pipe ends, flanges, and the like are generally known and are used in the field particularly where the use of a fixed lathe, milling machine or other machine tool is not appropriate or possible. Single point tools, which are set up to trace a circular path with a cutting tool while the cutting tool is moved radially, in a plane generally perpendicular to the rotational axis of the tool are commonly used and various commercial products are known to be used which correspond to this general group of machine tools.
Portable facing tools constructed in accordance with the prior art, however, are generally complex, heavy structures requiring a substantial amount of setup time and are quite cumbersome and heavy. Moreover, the prior art lacks a simple yet effective system for infinitely adjusting the feed rate of the cutting tool during a machining operation, particularly with a tiltable cutting head.